Sempre estaremos Juntos
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Os anos se passam . Cada dia que se passava os sentimentos de Luna ficava cada vez mais porte por Kaoru. Completado 20 anos Luna decidi comemora seu aniversario seus amigos . Depois momentos sois Kaoru . No dia seguinte Kaoru como de costume foi trabalhar algo fora de comum acontece , ele toma uma decisão podera muda seu destino para sempre sua amada.


LUNA POV

De pois voltamos nossa colônia, nossas vidas voltou a rotina escola como de costume por um porem os messes que passamos juntos na aquele mundo nós deixo ainda mais fortes não fisicamente também sentimentos entre nós. Fico muito feliz por todos ter encontrado sua verdade "eu". Porem eu me dei conta estava completamente apaixonada por aquele garoto ou melhor por aquele homem.

As cerejeiras floresciam, tocando com leveza os longos cabelos de Luna e deslizando com sensualidade entre seus dedos, abrindo um largo e amadurecido sorriso em seu rosto, marcando aquele fim de tarde.

Luna completava naquele dia seus 20 anos, porém ainda não havia ganhado nada, nem exigia isto, pois ter aquele belo homem ao seu lado era o maior presente que poderia ter.  
Mas a maturidade, fez com que ela o visse de modo diferente, queria-o mais que tudo deitado ao seu lado, queria sentir sua respiração forte em sua nunca e queria sentir-se desejada mais do que nunca.

Começamos namora cada dia nossa relação avançava com o tempo. .Ele é o único homem no mundo que poderia me fazê-la mulher, deste mundo .  
Após comemoração do meu aniversário com meus amigos ,a festa foi muito divertida estas com as pessoal, o mais importantes ele estava lá do meu lado nesse dia.

Riamos conversamos o tempo se passou rápido se tornando a noite , todos foram embora exceto ele. Nós sentamos no sofá abrasávamos eu apoio minha cabeça seu ombro e digo fechando meus olhos apreciando momentos a sois .

_ Kaoru!.

_ Sim Luna?!.

_ Eu estava pensado aqui por um momento. Você pega férias do seu trabalho vamos viajar juntos?

_Onde você planeja ir ?.

_ Não sei . Quero passar tempo com você sois . Firo meu rosto para beija-lo seu rosto , sinto cheiro seu perfume o calor do seu corpo me aquecia .

_ Que tão irmos colônia p-7 soube lá ótimas praias artificiais. A também parques ecológicos . Ele sugeri-o, ele envolveu sua mão em volta da minha cintura me puxando que eu me senta-se seu colo.

_ Luna mais a Chako?

_ Ela me disse iria ficar bem sozinha.

Eu envolvo meus braços a redor do pescoço nosso lábios se aproximam nós beijando. Na aquele momento apenas haviam nós dois ali siemporta com tempo o que estava nosso arredor escuto voz de Chako nós chamando atenção quebramos o beijo um momento eu fico em envergonhada.

_ Chega dessa agarra agarra! Eca! Porque vocês dois não para o quarto ?! .

_ Chako! O repreendi, ela não pode ficar falando desse jeito.

Escuto kaoru rir . _ Desculpa Chako . Não posso resistir. Quando eu Luna estamos sozinhos.

_ dessa maneira vocês são carregar meu processador. Imagens pervertidas , se vocês não sabem tenho em mantem uma garota inocente .

Eu rir-o ._ Mais chako você é gata , você não se preocupar esse tipos de coisas.

_ Luna ! Eu já não estou mais reconhecendo . Isso tudo culpa do Kaoru .

_ Minha culpa ? Porque Chako.

_ Por sim . Eu quero minha Luna de volta. Diz Chako virando o rosto fazendo bico , de mostrado estava chateada .

Eu saia de cima de Kaoru vou direção a Chako. _ Ne Chako porque nós três nãos vemos um filme juntos ?. Eu sugiro.

_ Parece ser uma boa Luna. Chako por fim acaba sorrindo , vamos o final do dia juntos vendo um filme de aventura . Me despeço de Kaoru se vai embora . Depois ele se vai embora me sinto solitária por dentro , de alguma forma eu fiquei muito apegada a ele , eu considero membro da minha família já estamos bom tempo juntos . Ele era garoto solitário se arrisca o tempo todo por nós estamos na aquela ilha do planeta sobrevivência mais la eu pode colhesse-lo de verdade seus sentimentos seu verdadeiro eu. Eu amo isso tudo para mim . Olho para as estrelas vejo lindo céu estrelado lembro do meus amados país , me pergunto ele achariam do meu relacionamento com Kaoru . Sorrio e quando admirava o céu .

KAORU POV

Kaoru que caminha calmante e quando voltava para sua casa olha para o céu . começa lembra cada momento que passou na ilha com a Luna.

_" Graças a ela eu me tornei pessoa diferente. Eu pensei era o momento para fazer esse pedido a ela , acho não e hora certa . " ele retira pequena caixa preta do seu bolso a olha por um minutos. _" Um dia não tão distante tomarei coragem para pedi-la ".


End file.
